


Gifted

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, hush, Stiles.” Scott hummed, easing forward until he could lick into Liam's mouth for a painfully slow kiss, leaving the delicious taste of alpha lingering on the tip of Liam's tongue when he pulled back. “It's his birthday, we can't be mad.”</p><p>“Yeah, Stiles,” Liam giggled, trying his best to wiggle his way out of his boyfriend’s hold, wanting to face the both of them without practically breaking his neck, “you can't get mad at the birthday boy.”</p><p>“Fine.” Stiles grinned, playfully shoving Liam's head into the pillows before inching down his hips and taking Liam's blanket with him, pushing up his thighs to settle between them. “I guess I'll just have to torture you with orgasms.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [badgers'](http://scottmcslut.tumblr.com) birthday and it was in august and i am the worst but i _tried_
> 
> also thanks [eva](http://maheahalloween.tumblr.com) for reading this over.

Liam hummed and jostled against his pillow, spreading out across the mattress and he froze the moment his limbs didn’t hit any sort of buffer. It was rare that Liam woke up last; Stiles normally lingered in bed for at least ten minutes after Liam dragged himself into the bathroom, and even Scott usually coaxed Liam to get up first so he could enjoy the most hot water.

He groaned, the bedroom a haze of too much sunlight before his eyes finally adjusted. He craned his neck, eyes lazily scanning the room and the first the thing he spotted was a cup filled to the brim with steaming liquid. He grinned and propped himself higher, until his belly was barely brushing against the sheets and peered into the mug, rumbling softly at the scent of Earl Grey and more sugar and cream than Stiles usually approved of. He reached for the cup, settled up on his elbows as he sipped at the drink and chuckled softly at the sound of his boyfriends just downstairs.

“Wait—Stiles, I think he might be up.”

“Dude, you were supposed to be listening for when the snoring stopped!”

“Sorry, I got a little sidetracked by the poor bagel you burned to crisp.”

Liam felt his nose twitch, suddenly realizing that must have been the gritty scent that roused him from sleep. Shaking his head, he listened a little closer, hearing Stiles sigh and explain that it was purposeful, a method to enhance flavor, and could practically smell the irritated and dry expression Scott must have worn.

He could hear Scott's quick footsteps bounding up the staircase, followed by Stiles’ heavy pounding and the telltale sound of his palms hitting the wood floor, indicating he tripped. He heard Scott whisper a genuinely concerned “Are you okay?” and Stiles respond with overly exaggerated complaints before Scott went up in a fit of stifled giggles.

Liam knew his boys all too well, a recurring scene of Stiles waving his middle finger in Scott’s face and the werewolf nipping at the tip played clearly in his mind, something that happened almost too often when Stiles got laughed at by the alpha. There was barely a beat before the door creaked open and Liam could feel the warmth of Scott's grin hitting the back of his head.

“Happy Birthday!” He buzzed and Liam felt his cheeks flush with excitement. He struggled to put his tea on the nightstand, but before he could, the mug was swiftly eased from his grasp as his alpha’s weight sank into the bed next to him. Stiles followed suit, choosing to straddle Liam's hips and pepper kisses along his shoulders as the beta wriggled and laughed beneath him.  
“We tried to make breakfast,” Stiles started, speaking right into Liam's skin and sending a rush down his spine, “but Scott royally fucked it up.”

“Hey! Stiles!” Scott whined, giving him a shove that didn't do much other than excite a playful laugh from Stiles’ chest.

“Okay, so I may have had a little something to do with it.” Stiles mumbled, voice hushed and low and Liam very quickly realized he was much more interested in attempting to scent mark than he was in breakfast.

“I thought I heard you mention something about ‘flavor enhancing’, Stiles.” Liam chortled, finally bending his neck back to face the other when he felt Stiles pull away from his skin to glare at him. Liam just grinned at the his sour expression.

“You eavesdropping little shit!”

“Oh, hush, Stiles.” Scott hummed, easing forward until he could lick into Liam's mouth for a painfully slow kiss, leaving the delicious taste of alpha lingering on the tip of Liam's tongue when he pulled back. “It's his birthday, we can't be mad.”

“Yeah, Stiles,” Liam giggled, trying his best to wiggle his way out of his boyfriend’s hold, wanting to face the both of them without practically breaking his neck, “you can't get mad at the birthday boy.”

“Fine.” Stiles grinned, playfully shoving Liam's head into the pillows before inching down his hips and taking Liam's blanket with him, pushing up his thighs to settle between them. “I guess I'll just have to torture you with orgasms.”

Liam gasped at the cool air rushing over his hole the moment Stiles eased his cheeks apart, reveling in the soft growl Scott offered in response.

He turned his head to the side, cheek against the pillow and eyes already drooping as Stiles kneaded into the muscles of his ass, probably hard enough to bruise someone who hadn't been blessed with supernatural healing like Liam had.

“What do you want, Baby?” Scott asked, kissing Liam's forehead and making his stomach clench at so much positive attention. “Anything for you on your birthday.”

“Oh, whatever.” Stiles chimed, bending forward and giving Liam's hole the lightest peck and making his muscles tense with want. “You give Liam anything he wants all the damn time.”

Liam laughed at the way Scott rolled his eyes and wore that big goofy grin he always did when Stiles pointed out Scott's tendency to spoil his beta. “You say that like you could deny this adorable little face.”

“I can. Some people have actual willpower, Mr. True Alpha.”

“Stiles,” Liam whined, flashing huge, glowing eyes down at him and bending his spine to actually get a look at the other’s face, voice dripping with desperate want, “please, I really need your tongue.”

Stiles sat with his mouth agape for just a few seconds, swallowing hard before finally giving a curt nod of his head and spitting right onto Liam's opening. “Only because it's your birthday.”

Liam turned to look at Scott again, winking as he pushed his knee up a bit more to allow Stiles better access. Scott shook his head and pushed back Liam's already dampened bangs, stroking his head as Stiles circled his tongue along the Liam’s rim.

“Scott,” he breathed, pants steady and hard as his gaze locked with his alpha’s until his lids drooped shut when Stiles dipped his tongue inside. “Fuck, Scott, want you. Want to taste you!”

Scott nodded, easing his pajamas down and wrapping long fingers around his fat cock, already half hard and thick, but Liam only shook his head. Scott’s brows furrowed, just as Stiles curled his tongue deep and made Liam choke on his words until Scott coaxed him on with the gentle touch of his hand.

“Not like that.” He gasped, lips falling wide open and eyes squeezing shut as Stiles gave his hole a curt suck before lapping at it again. He grunted, eyes glowing bright when he finally forced himself to look at his alpha, loving the hungry expression Scott wore. “Your ass, dude.”

He grinned, just as Stiles chuckled against him, the vibration making Liam squirm and helplessly buck his hips as Scott gave a shy smile and a tiny nod. It wasn’t often that Liam got to do that sort of thing; as much as Scott enjoyed having his ass played with, he was always reluctant to take, especially from his beta.

There was a moment of hesitation as Scott worried at his lip, blinking down at Liam before he spoke. “You’re sure? You don’t want—,”

“No, Scott,” Liam laughed, pointedly wetting his lips and giving a short nod of his head as Stiles pulled of his hole with a curious expression, lips puffy and smile wide. “I want to eat your ass.”

He didn’t miss the way Scott’s cheeks flushed or the scent of excitement and pure want that flooded him the moment the alpha knew Liam truly did want to put his mouth to use. He was quick to shimmy out of his pajama bottoms as Liam hastily flipped onto his back, hands behind his head as Scott rolled his eyes at his smug look and swung a leg over the beta’s face, ass hovering over his mouth as he kneeled, facing Stiles.

Liam sank his fingers into the flesh the moment he could, massaging the muscle for a few seconds before he heard the tiniest impatient huff slip from Scott’s lips. He grinned, spreading the cheeks apart and gazing at the tight, pert little hole that Liam so seldom got to take full advantage of.

He sighed, ignoring the halfhearted whimpers Scott offered at how much time Liam decided to take, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by it. Scott’s ass was a truly marvelous thing and damagingly underappreciated in both Stiles’ and Liam’s opinion, due to no fault of their own, of course.

During the rare occasions that either of them actually got to lick Scott open or the even rarer occasion where one of them got to fuck him silly, they always took the time to fully take in the beauty that they were preparing to sink inside of.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Liam murmured, sitting up and turning his attention to Scott’s cheek, just above the crease against his thigh, alternating between nipping gently and licking at the blushing skin. Scott gasped, pushing his hips down and obviously seeking a little more deliberate attention, but Liam had busied himself with sucking temporary bruises into the flesh, reveling in the hisses and whines slipping so effortlessly from his alpha.

Liam had barely even noticed that Stiles stopped paying attention to him until he felt slick fingers against his hole again, thumb sliding easily past the relaxed muscle of his rim.

“You know, Liam,” Stiles started, speaking with a sort of demanding tone usually that only came when Scott was reduced to a whimpering ball of pleasure, “Scott and I planned on taking you at once today. Getting you all nicely stretched and tongue fucked and fingered loose, but you really seem to be enjoying yourself back there, huh?”

He leaned to peer over Scott’s hunched shoulders, sweetly combing through the alpha’s hair as Liam nodded and bit along the curve of Scott’s ass, whining into his skin.

“You think Scott could take both of us?”

Neither of them could have missed the gasp that fell from Scott’s mouth or the way he shoved his hips back toward Liam’s tongue. The beta growled, soft and low, before giving Scott’s ass a quick smack and practically bursting at the way the muscle quivered after the blow. “Would you want that, Scott?” Liam whispered, wide eyed. “Two cocks inside of you?”

“If you both plan on fucking me,” Scott started, taking a moment to swallow and gasp, hips rolling almost reflexively, “then you better get your tongue to work, because I’m pretty sure one of us is going to come before either of you get inside if we keep going at this rate.”

Liam didn’t hesitate to heed to command, leaning forward without thought and happily lapping over Scott’s hole again and again, tongue circling the flesh as he propped himself on one elbow and used his free hand to toy idly with Scott’s balls.

“God, you get so demanding when you’re horny.” Stiles laughed, though the comment lacked much response, only shallow breathing and the occasional whimper when Liam would press against his opening.

When he pulled back for air, he looked up long enough to know that Stiles hadn’t only busied himself with lazily fingering Liam open, but also had a hand on Scott’s chest, pinching and twisting his nipples utterly raw and Liam only wished he could have watched.

Instead, he valiantly dove back in, sinking his tongue through Scott’s rim and nearly pulled back when Stiles pressed against his prostate like he knew that Liam had entered Scott again. Really, he could probably tell from utterly lewd noises the alpha made, pants and grunts as he tried desperately to work himself a little bit lower.

Stiles twisted his thumb, pulling back, sinking in, and just barely rubbing across that little knot along Liam’s walls in a way that made his hips chase after more. The beta carefully eased himself from Scott, reveling in the drops of sweat along his back and practically shook when he placed a hand just above his cock to find precome smeared along his belly. Reluctantly, he pulled the hand back and splayed his fingers near Stiles’ shoulder, expression urgent. “Lube, dude.”

“Finally.” Scott panted, turning to Liam with red eyes and his lip caught between his teeth. “Please, Liam, you know I can handle more than this.”

“Scotty, watch your tone.” Stiles winked, earning a glare and growl before he brushed a thumb along Scott’s chest that made him tremble. “What? We both agreed to not get mad at the birthday boy, right?”

“Shut up,” Scott sputtered, words faltering because Liam had decided to quiet down both of his boys by pouring a plentiful amount of lube right between Scott’s cheeks. The alpha leaned forward again, forehead resting on Stiles’ shoulder and Liam, very smartly, chose not to tease.

He licked his lips and guided a finger inside, practically hissing at the warmth and bucking his hips up when Stiles decided to give him more than a fleeting second’s attention to his prostate. He bit his lip, trying to keep his mind steady enough to give Scott a proper stretch and pulled back to press two stiff fingers right back in, practically choking at how greedily Scott swallowed him down.

“You know, the least you could do is show Liam how pretty you look when he’s fingering you open like this. I know your beta would love to see.” Stiles coaxed, giving Liam a wink and smarmy grin as Scott shakily sat up and twisted his spine to stare down at Liam.

It only took a moment for him to realize that Stiles had moved on from Scott’s chest to his cock, choosing to give him tortuously slow strokes that almost milked globs of precome from Scott’s full, angry cock. He swallowed, allowing his gaze to travel up to Scott’s face and noted his hooded lids and dazed expression, all the want in the world pouring from him and the scent alone could have been enough to make Liam climax.

But he focused, letting his gaze drink up every inch of his alpha that he could and shook his head at the gorgeous boy on top of him. “You have any idea how sexy you are like this, Scott?”

He huffed out a laugh that trickled off into a whimper when Liam pulled out and twisted back in with another finger. He grinned and curled them down, finding Scott’s prostate in almost no time at all. The alpha gasped and barely managed to keep his eyes on Liam the way Stiles suggested, the most gorgeous sight in the world and all Liam wanted to do was make his alpha feel as good as possible.

Liam spread his fingers, easing them in and out at a fast, steady pace as Scott rolled his hips forward and back, like he couldn’t decide if he’d rather have Liam’s fingers as deep as they could go or fuck his cock through Stiles’ fist. He felt good, Liam and Stiles could easily tell from his blissed out expression and how his cock was steadily leaking, but feeling incredible apparently didn’t make Scott any less impatient when it came to getting fucked.

“Ready.” He moaned, voice rough and low as he stared Liam down, dark eyes almost daring the beta to deny him. But he didn’t, as if Liam ever could, especially not when he was utterly desperate to be full.

Liam eased his fingers out with a quiet pop, not taking his eyes off of Scott for moment; he loved watching the way he grimaced at the loss of something in his ass and the whine he couldn’t hold back slipping right from his lips.

“Turn around, so Liam can see you.” Stiles offered, tone as sweet as it got as he rubbed Scott’s side and helped to guide him as they maneuvered around the bed. Liam didn’t miss the fact that Stiles was hard and pink against his belly, a streak of precome across the moles of his skin – he hadn’t even been touched yet.

Scott didn’t hesitate to square himself over Liam’s hips, restlessly wrapping fingers around Liam’s cock and leading his beta to his stretched hole. He took in a sharp breath just as he popped the head of Liam’s cock past his rim, gasping and moaning while Stiles massaged his hips and pressed soft, loving kissing along his shoulder.

Liam couldn’t have been more satisfied – Scott’s hot, wet hole swallowing him down with just the perfect amount of resistance, how eagerly Scott sat himself, rolling his hips with the help of Stiles’ gentle hands and coaxing, “That’s it, Scotty, that’s perfect. Look at how good you’re making the birthday boy feel.”

The alpha glanced up, grinning down at Liam just as his thighs hit his beta’s hips with a quiet smack. He nodded, beginning to bounce along Liam’s cock with an undeniably excited smile, bright and sly as he worked himself.

Liam knew he must have looked wrecked, sweaty and panting, fingers wrapped tightly into the sheets as he watched Scott shamelessly fuck himself, Stiles’ deft hands brushing over puffy nipples and biting along Scott’s dark skin.

“You never answered us, dude.” Stiles said suddenly, letting one hand drop to Scott’s hips and put enough pressure on him to indicate that he wanted the alpha to slow his pace. “Do you want to take the both of us?”

Liam swallowed, trying not to look overly excited, but he could only fathom so much—the thought of Scott spread wide with both of his boyfriend’s ramming in deep and quick was far beyond tantalizing. And, given the way he whined and fucked himself faster and harder until Stiles gave him a light squeeze, adamantly nodding his head, it seemed Scott was just as invested in the idea as Liam was.

“What’s that, Scotty?” Stiles asked, giving Liam a quick wink as the hand playing at his chest slipped down Scott’s stomach and moved to disappear behind his back and Liam very quickly felt a thumb brushing along Scott’s rim. “Tell us what you want.”

“Both.” Scott murmured, the word curt and quiet and Stiles only shook his head and pulled his hand away from his ass with a shrug. Scott growled and turned, eyes wide and Liam pumped his hips in an attempt to keep him sated.

Stiles, the power very quickly inflating his ego, simply rolled his eyes at the notion. “Elaborate, dude. Tell me what you want.”

“I want both your cocks in my ass, fucking me so hard I can’t feel my legs.”

Liam swallowed and produced an awkward, broken little noise as Stiles glanced between the two of them with a leonine expression, scooting forward again. He plucked up the lube and squirted plenty right onto Scott’s hole.

The human didn’t hesitate to press a finger just above Liam’s cock, giving Scott’s skin the lightest nip as he inched his finger inside, moving as slowly as he could, and Liam could only imagine how incredible the burn must have been, the sweet stretch of being opened even more than Scott already was.

The alpha let his head hang, eyes rolling back and chest heaving almost dangerously fast as Stiles shoved his finger deeper, the digit cool and slick against Liam’s cock. Scott already felt impossibly tight and he could only imagine what it’d be like once both dicks were wedged tight and snug inside of his hole.

“Let Liam see.” Stiles whispered, kissing Scott’s skin and working his finger in and out, steadily, carefully. The alpha perked up, mouth wide open with muscles tensed as he held onto the sheets with white knuckles, moving his hips again once he’d finally adjusted.

Though, Stiles didn’t allow him to adjust for very long, adding another finger the moment Scott seemed to get comfortable and Liam felt his belly clench and face burn red as he tried his hardest not to lose all control. Scott seemed just as wrecked, shoulders hunched again with his head bowed and skin flushed burgundy.

“Scott,” Stiles hummed, and as if Scott could read his mind, he sat up and met Liam’s eyes, his own red and pupils blown wide. He mewled and began to grind his hips again, almost as if he wanted to show Stiles he was ready for more.

The human complied, nudging a third finger in along with the others, making Scott hiss at the stretch and hum in pleasure just afterward. Stiles’ gaze shifted between the two of them, expression more than pleased as he tugged on Scott’s rim, opening him up with vigor and hunger in his eyes.

It wasn’t long before Scott was finally whimpering, working his hips down in pointed rolls, and staring at Liam with a needy expression, as though begging him to will Stiles into finally sliding his cock inside that impossibly tight space. “Please,” he whined, voice soft and broken, like he couldn’t force another noise from his throat if he tried.

“Shh,” Stiles cooed, inching his fingers from Scott’s hole and carefully moving his hands between his own legs to grasp his cock, free hand pulling on Scott’s rim to hold him open, head shaking back and forth. “It’s incredible that you’re this desperate for cock with one already shoved in your ass.”

“I’ll kill you, Stiles. Hurry.” Scott practically sobbed, entirely breathless and dripping with desire. That alone seemed to be enough to make Stiles move with just a bit more urgency. He squared himself behind the alpha, experimentally poking the head of his cock at Scott’s entrance before pulling back with a bright smile.

“Gonna lube up, all right, you two?” Stiles said, glancing between both of his boys as he felt around the sheets and snapped the cap off of the bottle the moment he found it, squirting plenty right onto his shaft, taking considerably more time than he needed to spread the lube along his skin.

“I hate you.” Liam murmured, the statement certainly empathized with the beyond irritated and horny look on Scott’s face. “This is why we never let you top both of us, you get so power hungry.”

“What’s that, Liam?” Stiles asked, finally getting himself comfortable behind Scott again and nudging the head of his cock through the stretched rim, finger rubbing along the opening to further relax the muscle. “Are you saying you don’t want me to fuck Scott with you?”

“No, no,” Liam sighed, unable to get much more than those two barely audible syllables out. Stiles was barely a quarter inside and already, Liam was overwhelmed with more heat and constraint that he thought he could fathom. And it was so good, especially when thoughts of the burning stretch Scott must have felt from having two cocks splitting him open began to flood his mind.

“Scotty,” Stiles muttered, hand idly combing through Scott’s hair when Liam finally opened his eyes – he hadn’t even realized they closed. Scott’s completely flushed cheeks and dampened skin were barely visible with the way his head was bowed and drooping, but slowly, with Stiles’ quiet whispered and gentle coaxing, he looked up again. His chest jumped with the shallow breaths he took, cock bouncing against his belly every time Stiles pushed forward, inching deeper and Scott looked impossibly more wrecked by the second.

“Jesus,” Stiles sighed, finally bottoming out and taking a moment to breathe again, letting his gaze move between his two boys as his hand brushed down Scott’s thigh and eased up the muscles of Liam’s side. “This is… so awesome.”

Scott let out a broken, quiet laugh as his shoulders fell forward again, eyes closed as his head drooped and Liam only caught Stiles’ exasperated look for a split second before his fingers were buried in Scott’s curls.

He yanked the alpha’s hair back, just hard enough to move him, but not hard enough to hurt even someone who didn’t have a supernatural tolerance for pain. Scott gasped, eyes open, wide and vivid red and Liam couldn’t have missed the way his cock leaked if he tried.

Stiles was moving his hips a second later, beginning slowly but picking up speed with every passing moment. Stiles took in a long breath, just barely tightening his grasp in Scott’s hair, making his back arch and breathing come a little quicker as Stiles pressed those full lips right against Scott’s ear, voice low.

“Liam’s the birthday boy, Scotty, and I think what he wants more than anything on his special day is to see his alpha when he’s got two cocks shoved up his ass.” He paused, voice going icy and hard and undeniably confident when he finished. “So, _look_ at him.”

Scott nodded, though he seemed to struggle with the movement, considering just how tight Stiles’ grip had become as he really began to move, his cock creating glorious, wet friction inside that tiny space and forcing Liam’s head to spin even faster.

Liam hadn't even realized that he’d barely moved since Stiles starting opening Scott again until he felt Stiles give his hip a firm smack. “Your alpha wants it, so give it to him.”

Liam gave an obedient nod and one tiny cant of his hips before he was gasping and struggling to hold off his orgasm, one simple roll of his hips had him ready to burst inside of his alpha and he was sure Stiles wanted him to keep up for at least a little longer.

And Liam wanted to, considering just how gorgeous both boys looked, Stiles’ dominant demeanor faltering every time Scott let one of those pretty little mewls slip, the pleased looking contortion of Scott’s face that appeared each time Stiles tugged on his curls when his head began to droop – all perfect little quips that seemed to be the only thing keeping Liam from spilling deep into Scott all the while pushing him closer to the edge.

He kept on, hips grinding with more and more vigor, until his pace matched Stiles’ as well as it possibly could have. The room was near silent save Liam’s shallow breathing, Stiles’ tiny grunts, and the sweet little moans that Scott couldn’t bother to hold back.

There wasn’t more than a minute of pure bliss, of Liam seeing utterly white with pleasure, before Scott produced a low growl, head threatening to bow again for half a second before Stiles forced him to look at his beta yet again and, unsurprisingly, Liam couldn’t have been more appreciative of the gesture. 

If it wasn’t the most incredibly thing Liam had ever seen, it was close, Scott’s wide eyes and quivering breath, tensely coiled muscles and contorted expression, so far gone that he couldn’t have contained himself if he tried.

Just watching Scott come was enough to make Liam spill deep inside of his boyfriend, but that, added with the way his hole flexed and tightened around his and Stiles’ cocks had him practically breaking his spine with how hard he came, vision blurred and mind entirely foggy for a good five seconds before he was able to register anything other than the white hot bliss that enraptured him. 

And, of course, Stiles was the last to climax (something he surely wouldn’t shut up about for the next three days, at minimum), eyes screwing shut tight and mouth open wide as his hips locked deep inside his alpha, adding to the mess that was already dripping down Scott’s rim.

“Okay,” Stiles panted, seemingly the only one of the three of them who had enough energy to speak, “give me a second, and I’ll clean my two pretty werewolves up, huh?”

Liam and Scott let out a groan in unison, both of them twitching gently and going a bit weak when Stiles pulled out and eased Liam’s cock free just afterward. Stiles shuffled into the bathroom with a grin after planting a few fleeting kisses on the other boys’ temples, winking outlandishly before he was finally out of sight.

“I can feel his ego inflating.” Scott sighed, just loud enough for Stiles to hear and let out a half-hearted giggle at the pointed “fuck off” he got from the human in return. He bent forward, nuzzling into Liam’s neck and leaving tiny, bruising bites along the skin and Liam was much too spent to stop him.

Stiles came back with a couple of warm towels, focusing first on the alpha, taking plenty of time to clear every nook and cranny of come and make an unnecessary amount of tantalizing comments about how Scott’s ass is too perfect to leave be for as long as they always do.

And, for the first time since Liam could remember, Stiles actually let him nuzzle in the center of their usual after-sex snuggles, four warm arms strewn over his chest and legs curled tightly around his own, the best place he could ask to be.

“So,” Liam started, chest rumbling gently in response to the low, soothing growls that rolled easily from Scott, “what else do you guys have planned for my birthday?”

“Well, so far, nothing has gone quite as planned, so,” Stiles shrugged, turning to Liam with hopeful eyes as a delicate hand moved to circle along the beta’s chest, “I guess we’ll see how things go.”

Scott nodded in agreement, his usual grin spread across dark cheeks and really, Liam decided there wasn’t a thing more he needed for his birthday. The best two gifts he could ask for were already wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come bug me on [tumblr](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com).


End file.
